In typical database systems, users of the database system update information by submitting command statements to the database system. To be correctly processed, one or more command statements are organized into a logical unit of work referred to as a transaction. When multiple users share a database system, it is impractical to allow only one transaction to execute at a time. However, when many transactions are allowed to execute at the same time, it is possible for the transactions to interact in undesirable ways.